


Every Dog Has His Cat

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Erik, Dog Charles, Emma has adorable pets, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感谢车车发现的动图，还有她想到的漂亮的名字~~以及 @Alastiel 和车车和我一起讨论的脑洞~~~么么哒！！！ </p><p> </p><p>梗源动图请戳：http://fiberstark.tumblr.com/post/21868720207</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   01  你放过我的耳朵怎么样？

      作为一只寿命只有二十年，智商撑死能斗过幼儿园小朋友的美国短毛猫，艾瑞克的记忆力真的好的出奇。这体现在他能在任何时间、地点迅速回忆出查尔斯到来那天的每一个细节，包括他那天吃了什么牌子的猫粮，以及他最后玩过的猫玩具是什么品种和颜色。这对于一只拥有一箩筐玩具的宠物猫来说，挑战非常大。但艾瑞克记得，就像他记得查尔斯当时被艾玛用土气的蓝色毛绒毯抱在怀里（像个蠢婴儿，他第一万次想到）一样，他当时玩的是一个浅色的毛线彩虹球，他正因为再次被剪断的指甲和毛线球枯燥的颜色愤怒着。然后门开了，他的奴隶艾玛带着异常的热情走进了房间，可卡犬查尔斯在蓝色毛绒毯里闭着眼睛，不停用鼻子嗅来嗅去，还不时发出可怜的哼叽声。

     他记得他当时站在客厅中央大声宣誓主权的英姿，以及艾玛要求他从茶几上滚下去时的请求声。这些查尔斯可都不记得，因为那时候那只可卡犬幼崽还蠢兮兮地不会睁眼睛呢。

     哦，睁眼睛！这是另一个让艾瑞克记忆深刻的原因。作为一只领土是一百多平方米的精装白领公寓，坐拥一箩筐款式型号不同的玩具的健康成年公猫，艾瑞克从没觉得那么羞耻过。那只软绵绵只有一小坨的棕白毛团趁他前去视察时凑到了他脚旁，颤颤巍巍地终于睁开了眼睛。

     抛开查尔斯的眼睛漂亮与否不谈（其实很漂亮，但美短猫拒绝承认），可卡犬犬生中第一次见到光明这种事本来很能让艾瑞克感怀一下。但前提是查尔斯没有充满希冀地用奶声奶气的声音朝他喊着“妈妈？”。

     在那句“妈妈？”出口后的零点零零零一秒的时间里，美短猫那强大的，比普通健壮公猫要骄傲得多的自尊心像被安了爆破管的高楼大厦般轰然倒地。

     别问他为什么知道爆破管和高楼大厦，他是一直聪明强壮又威武的美短猫，他当然什么都知道。

     之后，就是他试图把这个制造他猫生污点的始作俑者大卸八块的神圣时刻。可直到可卡犬兴奋地抱住他前爪安心地再次闭上眼时，艾瑞克才悲愤地想起昨晚艾玛对他做的惨无猫道的恶行。

     那之后，他用了半个下午的时间站在客厅茶几上吼叫着“拒绝剪指甲！拒绝对猫实施水刑！”，直到该死的人类奴隶朝他进献新版的S型猫抓板*以及美味的金枪鱼罐头。

     现在，他站在客厅角落里无比悲愤地想着如果老天能再给他一次机会，他一定会在这只笨狗刚进家门时就把他轰杀至死，好让他的耳朵能多活上两年。他心有戚戚地想着，并努力无视耳边传来的明显的口水声。

     “艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克！”四个月大的可卡犬半骑在美短猫身上，一边啃咬着他的耳朵一边兴奋地大叫着。

     艾瑞克面无表情，心里却刮着16级台风。台风所到之处，没有一样叫查尔斯的生物能侥幸存活。

     “看，你们感情多好！”那个叫瑞雯的女人走过来，“看到查尔斯在这过得不错，我真开心。看来当初让查尔斯跟你回家的顾虑完全是多余的。”她朝正在厨房做饭的艾玛说。

     美短猫在可卡犬一波波地攻击下艰难地抬起头，一晃一晃地瞪着她。

     “艾瑞克不是妈妈，是朋友！”查尔斯跳了起来，试图再次够到艾瑞克的耳朵，但因为对方抬高的头而失败了。他坚持不懈地继续跳着。

     “闭嘴，查尔斯。”艾瑞克用杀人光波目送瑞雯走进厨房。

     “我闭嘴你就会给我玩具玩么？我不喜欢猫抓板，可以换个玩具么？”查尔斯发问。

     艾瑞克瞥了眼查尔斯，对方微卷的短毛可爱又柔软，滚圆的双眼充满真诚和活力。

     “我可以让你试试猫滚球*。”他努力保持着长者的威严。

     “艾瑞克万岁！”丝毫不知毛滚球是何物的查尔斯跳起来抱住艾瑞克的脖子，利索地叼住他的耳朵。

     每到这个时候，艾瑞克就无比庆幸他的领土在这栋楼的第十八层。他认识的猫中还没有能够爬上十八楼阳台并活着目睹这一切的。他在猫咪心中的霸主形象还很牢靠，但除了——

     “你就不能放过我的耳朵！喵！”美短猫终于忍不住疼痛，毫无形象地尖叫起来。

 

 


	2. 进入换牙期的可卡犬和洁癖症发作的美短猫

        “阿瑞卡阿瑞卡阿瑞卡…”可卡犬模糊不清的声音传来。

       艾瑞克蹲在客厅窗台上继续眺望远处。他没办法改变这个世界，但他可以拒绝观看查尔斯以任何形式犯傻，既然他可以拒绝‘查尔斯捕捉尾巴大战’（又名‘查尔斯捉捉捉’）和‘查尔斯神圣沐浴式’（又名‘查尔斯洗洗洗’），那么‘查尔斯环游客厅之旅’（又名‘查尔斯飞飞飞‘）也一样。

       “你看窝可以飞，我没说谎，看窝看窝！”可卡犬得意的声音移动着从客厅飘向浴室。

       艾瑞克无比渴望地望着窗外，想象自己是一只老鹰自由地飞翔在没有可卡犬的世界里。

       “查尔斯！放开拖布！”艾玛说。

       “哦不！求你了，再转一圈吧！”可卡犬执拗地叼着拖布条，蹲在瓷砖地上不停摇尾巴。“就再来一圈让艾瑞克看看。”

       时间到了！美短猫从客厅冲向了厨房，他跳上餐椅摆出最庄重的样子。果然，和这半个月来的每一次一样，他的奴隶拖着拖布上的查尔斯向餐厅走来。

       可卡犬咬着拖布条，像平面玩具一样横扫过客厅，嘴里发出可疑的哼哼声。这本来挺好玩的，艾玛想道，但如果你每天都要这样义务性地遛上两三圈就没那么有趣了。她拖着拖布犬走进餐厅，像往常一样准备用狗饼干转移可卡犬的注意力。她的猫咪乖巧地坐在餐桌前。  
  
       “我从来没这么喜欢过你，艾瑞克。真是只温柔可爱的猫咪。”她发自内心地说。

       “你疯了吧，女人？”艾瑞克说。

       “怎么停下来了？”查尔斯摊在地上用力咬着拖布条，发出吧唧吧唧地声音。

       “好的好的，我们开饭了。”被宠物需要让艾玛充满成就感。

       “我要昨天新买的鱼罐头，紫色包装的那个。我的猫砂该换了…还有你的拖布也该换了。”艾瑞克看着查尔斯按住拖布头，在几番努力后终于咬下了一根布条。可卡犬叼着白色布条蹲在瓷砖地面上，短小的尾巴以惊人速度一刻不停地扫刷地面，他抬头望着艾瑞克，大眼睛里充满活力和兴奋。

        “艾瑞克看，我成功了！”

       美短猫盯着可卡犬的尾巴抬起前爪，目光不受控制地跟随尾巴摇晃着。几秒之后，他有点晕了。

       “你不舒服么？难道你的牙也又痒又痛？”查尔斯走到餐椅下面，把拖布条吐出来并朝艾瑞克的方向推了推，“查尔斯荣誉出品，高级止痛拖布条，咬一咬就不痛了。”

       艾瑞克盯着那块扭曲的白色布条，那上面的可卡犬口水泛着晶亮的光泽。美短猫颤抖了一下，差点从椅子上跌下去。艾玛走过来把美味的罐头倒进了他的餐盒里，“艾瑞克甜心，你的永远是最好的。”

      艾瑞克甜心在接受抚摸时表示出了过分地柔情，他说：“你能帮我把那块脏布条拿走吗？能么？”

       艾玛开心地亲吻他的额头，“我也爱你，我的甜心。”

       艾瑞克在无尽的悲愤中沉默。

       查尔斯挪动着腿，跟着艾玛朝储物柜旁的食盆走去。他趁艾玛倒狗粮的时候对艾瑞克说：“不要那么固执我的朋友。试一试吧，你的牙会很舒服的。“

       艾瑞克充满敌意地俯视布条，又望了望霸占他奴隶的可卡犬，对犬类的不满情绪几乎要溢出身体，这让他看起来和平时很不一样。艾瑞克通常把这叫做愤怒，而在艾玛眼里这玩意叫悲伤（艾瑞克就知道不能让奴隶看太多狗血言情剧）。

       “哦宝贝，我不会不要你的。”艾玛放下装着狗饼干的袋子走过来，感动地把艾瑞克抱在怀里，“你永远是我最爱最爱的宠物。”

       “我是主人不是宠物！给我把脏布条拿开！”艾瑞克在奴隶丰满的胸脯间艰难呼吸着。

       “恩恩，我也永远不会离开你的。”女人感动地抚摸着他的背毛。

       美短猫努力地挪动身体，终于把脑袋从胸脯牢笼中拯救出来，他越过女人的手臂看到可卡犬攀着储物柜把手，艰难地伸出前爪够着流理台上的饼干袋。

      地上的食盒被蹦跳着的可卡犬踩翻，狗粮和水混在一起洒在白色瓷砖地上。美短猫几乎条件反射地蹦上了餐桌，他的头卡在艾玛的胳膊上，上半身被挤在对方怀里，只能用两只后脚扒着桌沿，艰难地保证自己尽可能远离脏乱的地面。

       可卡犬在食物残渣旁奋力地跳着，并用最鼓舞人心地声音喊道：“艾瑞克我的朋友，让我来请你吃神奇止痛饼干！

        艾瑞克在艾玛的制止声中闭上眼睛，觉得可卡犬是除人类之外最笨最天真的生物。就在他代表猫族向可卡犬种族给予怜悯时，艾玛抱着他的上半身向后退了一步，他反映良好地随着后撤一步，准确地踩进半空的餐盒。

       猫罐头湿润的触感从后爪上传来，他第一次发现原来猫罐头居然带点软黏的触感。他震惊地扒住艾玛的胳膊，因为情绪过于激动所以连尖叫都发不出。

       同一时间，艾玛放开美短猫，手握无数块厨房用纸冲向狼藉之地。艾瑞克的上半身在上午明媚又柔和的阳光中，在艾玛昂贵的香水气味中，在透明地飘着灰尘的空气中摇晃几下后，被重力邀请着向下跌去。  
  


       当他坐在那块亮晶晶带着狗咬洞和狗口水的拖布条上时，他的大脑是一片空白的。几秒之后，伴着查尔斯和艾玛的乱叫声，惊恐、悲愤、慌乱、无助和歇斯底里如烟花般绽放在他不大的脑子里，直等到残渣被清理干净，狗饼干袋也安全放好，查尔斯摇着不知疲倦的小尾巴开始攻击客厅茶几，脚沾罐头渣，臀坐拖布条的艾瑞克终于理清了思路。好吧，就是这样，他想道，我要离开这个鬼地方。我要去征服新世界！

       怀揣着野心和勇气的美短猫被艾玛拎起来，按进了澡盆里。


	3. 糟糕！查尔斯长大了！

如果艾瑞克曾有什么时候特别喜欢查尔斯——他无数次宣称这是根本不可能的事——那就是当他睡着的时候。

 

“呼噜——呼噜——”

 

艾瑞克迈着猫步靠近查尔斯的窝。还在睡梦中的可卡犬发出微弱的呼噜声，六个月大的身体蜷成一团，造成他依旧还很小的假象。

 

“看看你，睡着以后也不像只猫。”

 

艾瑞克总是认为，既然是他养大了——从某种意义上——这只笨兮兮的狗，那么他应该至少在某点上比较像猫。

 

在查尔斯刚学会走路时，艾瑞克就开始了他兢兢业业的洗脑工程。

 

“查尔斯。”

 

“汪！”

 

“错了！猫不这样叫！”艾瑞克严厉地瞪着地板上的毛团。

 

查尔斯的大眼睛露出疑惑，“猫？”

 

“是的，猫。”

 

“我不是猫，艾瑞克。”

 

“谁说的？”

 

“艾玛！”查尔斯对给他食物的人有着近乎迷恋的好感。

 

“那个蠢女人什么都不知道。”艾瑞克露出厌恶的表情。

 

“可她的奶很好喝。”查尔斯吧嗒着嘴。

 

“那不是她的奶，看在上帝的份上。”艾瑞克开始焦虑地在毛团周围转圈了。

 

“你好大只。”查尔斯蹲在地上，羡慕地目光随着艾瑞克转来转去。

 

“你也会长这么大的。”艾瑞克不承认自己有点骄傲。

 

“真的？”查尔斯憧憬地打量着他光滑的皮毛。

 

“是的，只要你承认自己是只猫。”艾瑞克学着查尔斯的样子蹲在地上，把猫尾巴像狗一样甩在身后（这让他难受死了，但为了洗脑大业他可以忍受）。

 

查尔斯思考着低下了头，半个世纪那么久之后，他严肃地抬起头，大眼睛里充满了认真，他对着艾瑞克发出带着奶香味的咆哮。

 

“姆嗷？”

 

毫无准备地艾瑞克跳了起来。他站在茶几上向下吼：“你要干什么？”

 

查尔斯委屈地望着他，“学你说话。”

 

“喵！”

 

“姆嗷！”

 

这样毫无意义的吼叫持续到艾玛下班回家，查尔斯在单调的模仿游戏中找到了只有自己知道的乐趣，而艾瑞克拒绝承认他单方面崩溃。

 

“够了。吼叫这项技能你是学不会了。”

 

查尔斯趴在地上，“我明明有进步了。“他上半张脸皱在一起，像是要忍住非常强烈的生理欲望，他短小的嘴迅速张开发出气势汹汹的吼叫：“米昂！”

 

艾瑞克把脸埋在了爪子下面。

 

“查尔斯，不许这样叫。我会被投诉的！”艾玛把叫个不停的查尔斯抱进厨房。

 

查尔斯在吃完奶后叫得更有力气了。

 

此时此刻，蹲在狗窝旁的美短猫认真地端详着曾经的小毛团，他的眼睛流露出几乎是愉悦的光芒。伴着可卡犬有关磨牙棒的梦呓声，他坚定地抬起了前爪。

 

被按住鼻子的可卡犬扭动着身体，龇牙把艾瑞克的猫爪按在身下。

 

“放开我！”艾瑞克亮出了处心积虑留的那一丁点指甲。

 

查尔斯停止吠叫，看清了让自己不能呼吸的人是谁。

 

“我还以为猎狗狂魔出现了。“查尔斯嘟囔着，抬起身体让艾瑞克抽出爪子。

 

“才没有猎狗狂魔这种东西。”艾瑞克不屑一顾。

 

“可是艾玛说如果我再咬坏她的鞋，她就要带我见猎狗狂魔。”

 

“她说的是宠物训练营。”艾瑞克集中精力舔着前爪被弄乱的毛。

 

“那就是猎狗狂魔的意思。”查尔斯认真地说，“昨天散步时汉克告诉我的。”

 

“汉克是谁？”艾瑞克从爪子上抬起头警惕地问，他拒绝承认自己有点伤心，但他抖动的胡须泄露了他的心情，“你觉得他比我更可信？”

 

“他是小区里的一条比格猎犬，他知道在咬坏沙发后怎样求饶会被主人原谅。他很能干。”查尔斯在狗窝旁伸着懒腰。美短猫盯着对方修长的身体，在空气中嗅到了危机的味道。

 

查尔斯愉快地摆起了尾巴，就像他每天做的那样，“说真的，我已经过了什么都相信你的年纪了，艾瑞克。我长大了。”

 

“你才六个月！”艾瑞克气势汹汹地说，努力制造出自己依旧比他强壮的假象。

 

“我已经六个月了！”查尔斯歪头，凑过去舔了下艾瑞克，“我长大了艾瑞克。”

 

艾瑞克严肃地打量着查尔斯的身体，紧紧六个月的时间，他亲眼目睹了这只毛团从巴掌大变成了几乎和自己相同大小的笨狗。如果情况不对——事实证明，情况经常不对——查尔斯会长成一只比自己强大的狗。

 

美短猫的脑海里出现了巨型可卡犬对他亮出獠牙和爪子的画面，画面里他躲在艾玛的衣柜里一边瑟瑟发抖，一边因为艾玛只给自己修指甲的事实心痛不已。

 

查尔斯在地上打了个滚，艾瑞克吓得用两只脚站了起来。

 

“那可真酷。”查尔斯羡慕地说。

 

美短猫用最短的时间让自己冷静下来，尽量优雅地放平身子，决心要在可卡犬变成恶魔狗之前驯服他的野性。

 

驯兽大业第一步：把该死的吃狗粮的汉克比下去！


	4. 幸福就是有猫陪你一起闯祸

如果你足够无聊，打算在冬日午后暖和的故事屋里研究下查尔斯的一生，那请不要被“艾瑞克”这个名字出现频率之高这个现实吓到。而如果你翻开《可卡犬查尔斯的一生（人类解读版）》，你就会知道，原来环绕在查尔斯周围的朋友，诸如“艾力仔”、“头盔怪”、“吐毛兽”、“大英雄”以及“欺负邻居的坏家伙”，都是艾瑞克的化身。

如果时间飞至查尔斯老年时，你会看到那只长耳垂地的可卡犬优雅地趴在壁炉前，对着你眨眼。

“是的，我就是喜欢给艾瑞克起外号。他是个让人头疼的家伙。”

壁炉台上会传来花瓶摇晃的声音，从花瓶旁绕过的美短猫瞪大眼睛，“让人头疼的家伙？”

“没错。而且如果花瓶掉下来，我会被砸死的。”查尔斯开始无视你。

“见鬼的，花瓶为什么会掉下来！”

“因为你老了，艾瑞克。老了的猫狗不会乱跑乱跳。”查尔斯仰起头说。

“胡说，”艾瑞克畏缩了一下，“我才不会老。”然后，他会从壁炉上跳下来，慢吞吞挪到查尔斯身边趴下，并以自认为隐蔽的方式贴紧对方身体。

美短猫摊开自己的身体（把一侧爪子塞进查尔斯和地毯中间），像是一张温暖的毛毯，“我会活到你那么大。”

“我比你小，你不能越活越小，这不科学。”

艾瑞克发出不屑一顾地笑声，“总之你明白我的意思。”

查尔斯把头从艾瑞克背上抬起来，对着你眨眼，“看，艾力仔又开始不讲理啦。这个让人头疼的家伙。”

他一边说着，一边在冬日蜜色阳光下舔舐伴侣的毛。

总之，如果你想知道，在查尔斯的一生中，他最先记得的是艾瑞克，最后想起的也是艾瑞克。不过，如果你穿越时空见到了查尔斯的主人艾玛·弗洛斯特，请帮查尔斯继续维持“艾玛才是查尔斯最爱”这一假象。这对年轻时四处捣乱的查尔斯很重要，关乎到狗咬胶品牌以及每日遛弯时长那么重要。

虽然，即使帮他保住这个秘密也不能保证顶级狗咬胶以及超长户外游就是了。

艾玛穿着风衣站在客厅里，气愤地完全不在乎自己穿着高跟鞋踩在地毯上。她不顾形象的叉起腰，手里拿着一件沾着猫毛狗毛的紫色绸面胸衣，气势汹汹。

“糟糕。”艾瑞克后退一步，“查尔斯，猎狗狂魔计划A！”

查尔斯的灵魂在尖叫，身体却安静地冲过茶几，敏捷地钻到沙发下面。

“好啦，我们只是借来玩一下。”艾瑞克蹭着艾玛的腿，摆出最友好的姿态。下一秒，他就被造反的奴隶死死抓住。

“坏猫！”女人把罩杯内沾着的毛戳到艾瑞克面前，“这不是可以让你们顶在头上四处乱跑的玩具！”

艾瑞克眯起眼睛，“这些白毛不是我的，我是左边那个胸。”

“道歉不够诚恳！”女人开始蹂躏他的毛皮。

艾瑞克愤怒地尖叫：“我的身体也不是你的玩具！我把猫抓板赔给你，让我走！不然再也没有晨起叫床服务了！睡前视察也没有了！放开我！”

可卡犬从沙发下探出半个身体，被勇于牺牲的艾瑞克感动地热泪盈眶，“大英雄艾瑞克！”

“闭嘴，查尔斯，我现在反悔了。”艾瑞克被迫扭动着身体，艰难地嘶声说。

“可你说过要保护我的。算了，查尔斯也不是懦夫！”可卡犬深吸气，从沙发下走出来，在茶几腿旁站住，一脸决绝，“艾瑞克，你要记得我是为你才这么做的，我真的知道怎样正确上厕所。”

“笨蛋，不要——”

在美短猫惊恐地叫声中，查尔斯烈士般抬起后腿。

“查尔斯！！！”

耳鸣过后，艾瑞克差点以为自己失聪了。他在诡异的寂静中听见液体滴在高档地毯上的声音，滴答滴答，末日的脚步声。

查尔斯事后羞耻地说：“我本来没打算真…没想到艾玛的怒吼声那么恐怖。”

“你当时跑的比狗还快。”艾瑞克毫不留情。

“查尔斯出来！”艾玛在沙发前拍着地。

重新钻回沙发底的可卡犬呜咽着，“我又不傻。”

恢复自由的艾瑞克骄傲地想：不愧是我的狗，已经学会奋起抗争了。

查尔斯凄厉地叫声响起。艾瑞克焦急地跳上沙发，看到艾玛长发凌乱，跪在地上像只可怕的猛兽。可卡犬被女人卡住前腿举在半空，无助地四处张望以躲避艾玛的怒火，平时过分活跃的尾巴紧紧夹在后腿里。

“你知道这半年我洗了多少次地毯吗！和你方便的次数一样多，查尔斯！”

艾瑞克舒服地蹲在沙发里，腹诽他的奴隶真会说谎。可耻！

“我三个月前就会蹲厕所了。”查尔斯小声反驳。

艾瑞克挠耳朵，觉得查尔斯说谎真可爱。机智，有我的风范！

艾玛充满怒火的眼神变得疯狂起来，“我要把这块地毯做成你的新窝！睡在你的厕所里吧，笨查理！”

猫狗同时尖叫起来，此起彼伏的喵汪让女人头痛欲裂。

“我要离家出走。”重新站在地上的查尔斯踉跄着，“我的前腿麻了，我会瘸么，艾瑞克？”

“不许欺负我的狗！”艾瑞克追着女人走回门厅，在女人换鞋时抓挠着她的裤子。

“坏猫，走开。”艾玛觉得怒火冲撞着她的喉咙。她用了一整天的时间和新团队交换意见，她实在没办法理解一个喜欢骑小绵羊的男人有什么资格对她大气磅礴的广告策划意见多多。当她第一百次吞下怒火捱到回家后，没有艾瑞克温柔的亲昵，也没有查尔斯摇尾巴的热情欢迎，只有一件漂浮在客厅地毯上的紫色胸衣，和胸衣后蠢透了的猫狗身体和尾巴！见鬼的，那可是X品牌设计师以爱人之名设计的限量版内衣，才不是诡异的东方舞狮道具！

“从狗窝里出来，艾瑞克。”她瞪着窝里的猫，后者柔情回望，还在她拖动窝时亲昵地蹭她的手。

“把手从窝边拿开，你就还是我的好奴隶。”猫说。

就像要一起对她求饶一样，可卡犬也跳进窝里对她哼哼着。一猫一狗紧紧靠在一起，瞪着天真善良的大眼睛望着她。

“眼神再无辜点，查尔斯。”

查尔斯皱起眉认真地望着艾玛。在他眼睛发酸，犹豫着要不要眨眼时，女人终于开口：“你们知道错了？”

猫狗轻柔地叫起来。可卡犬讨好地站起来，向前抱住女人的腿。

“查尔斯！”艾玛稍息的怒火几欲腾起，她从腿上抓下动作诡异的可卡犬，“不可以这样抱东西，不许用你的肚子蹭人！”

可卡犬兴奋地摇尾巴，试图在艾玛凑过来时舔她的鼻子，“不是人就可以？艾瑞克可以蹭吗？”

狗窝里的美短猫背毛炸起，“谁都不能蹭！”

查尔斯扭回头，被突然胖了一圈的艾瑞克震住，委屈地说：“不蹭就不蹭，小气。”

艾瑞克一脸警惕，“你发情了吗？”

查尔斯飞快别开视线，“发情是什么？我没有！”

“发情了会被带去做手术，开膛破肚！”

查尔斯半信半疑。

“让猎狗狂魔给你开膛破肚！”

查尔斯身体不明显地颤抖。

“我就不会发情，你应该向我学习。”艾瑞克挺起了胸膛。

可卡犬没精打采地蜷在窝边，“可是汉克说…”

“汉克厉害还是我厉害！那条笨狗能帮你保住窝吗！”美短猫用爪子拍打对方的头。查尔斯不堪其扰，开始顺着猫意乱说。艾瑞克被捧得身心舒坦，懒洋洋地摊在狗窝里眯起眼睛。

“可以把我的窝还我吗？”查尔斯趴在瓷砖地上，小心地问。

“没门。”艾瑞克被查尔斯清爽的气味包围着，昏昏欲睡。

可卡犬失望地“哦”了一声，像以往每次窝被霸占一样，带着家园沦丧的沉痛爬进猫窝。只不过，这一次查尔斯发现，艾瑞克的味道变得更好闻了。

可卡犬把鼻子埋进窝里，用力地嗅着艾瑞克残留的味道，幸福地闭起了眼睛。


	5. 查尔斯的男朋友

“我怀疑查尔斯是GAY！”

瑞雯从她的早午餐里抬起头，“我也这么觉得！直男不可能穿那么紧的皮裤！”

艾玛在邻桌人瞪过来时皱眉，“我说的不是科技部的那个查尔斯，也不是711那个查尔斯。”她在瑞雯开口前抢着说，“也不是X的设计师查尔斯。”

“但这几个家伙看起来都超级GAY！设计师就不用说了，他都已经和他的神秘伴侣结婚，或许已经领养了一堆穿着漂亮内衣的泽维尔宝宝了。所以，你到底在说谁？”

“我家里的查尔斯。狗狗查尔斯。”

瑞雯努力不被果汁呛到，“难道全天下的查尔斯都是GAY？即使小猫小狗都逃不了查尔斯定律？”

“查尔斯最近都和一个技术宅家的公比格犬玩，两个小家伙一碰头就兴奋地冲进花园，刨土吃花无恶不作。幸亏他喜欢洗澡，不然我会被他沾满土的爪子逼疯。他现在吃的越来越多，长得越来越快，艾瑞克独霸天下的局面要结束了。”艾玛喝光杯里的橙汁，

“谢天谢地！他终于不敢朝查尔斯饭碗吐毛球了？”

艾玛呻吟一声，“看情况。如果查尔斯没有偷吃他的猫粮的话。”

瑞雯瞪着艾玛，“那到底是谁让他觉得猫粮可以吃的？”

“唔，赛巴斯来的时候会喂他一两颗，他觉得这样很有趣。你知道他的恶趣味，想想艾瑞克那个紫红色猫咪头盔。”

“哈哈，我记得。艾瑞克为了把它弄下去差点甩断自己的头。” 瑞雯脑中再次浮现出一年前的画面，几个月大的艾瑞克蹲在餐桌上用力甩着头，艾玛大笑着用手机录下了猫和所有人，包括发现猫咪不喜欢头盔时有些伤心的塞巴斯蒂安。那天晚上无论他用逗猫棒怎么诱惑艾瑞克，聪明的猫就是不向前一步，趴在沙发一角一脸坚定的“死也不要理你，你这个带来可怕玩具的变态”。

“哦，他现在喜欢它喜欢得要死。”艾玛想到了什么，“我还以为他哪里出问题，担心了他好几天。结果发现每次查尔斯开始舔他，他就钻进头盔好把查尔斯吓远。”

“你该带查尔斯去做手术了，那个你在艾瑞克很小的时候就做的手术。对待宠物要公平。”瑞雯神秘地说。

艾玛叹气，“可怜的艾瑞克，他可能都不记得自己做过这种手术了。不过，为了他能少翻点垃圾桶，少在我床上拉撒睡，这点痛我承担得了。”

“做手术痛的是艾瑞克，不是你好吗？”

“他有麻醉哪里痛！我花钱才痛！”

艾玛苦着脸，抬起手示意服务员结账。

 

 

艾玛打开门的时候，看到艾瑞克形迹可疑地从查尔斯身边跑开。查尔斯贴在她的腿边围着她兴奋地叫来叫去。

“艾瑞克亲了我！不，是舔了我！”

“乖狗狗。”艾玛把扭来扭去的可卡犬抱进客厅，在后者试图舔她时将头后仰，又在迟疑后凑到查尔斯嘴边闻了闻。

“害羞。你也要亲我吗？”查尔斯伸出了舌头。

毛发过于服帖的艾瑞克蹲在空荡荡地骨头形猫粮碗旁，对着她哀怨地喵着。

“你又被查尔斯抢猫粮吃了？”艾玛同情地抚摸美短猫，发现他的毛湿漉漉的，“别告诉我你也迷上了马桶，艾瑞克。”

兴奋的可卡犬跑过来邀功，“不是马桶，是我！我舔的！”

“我要猫罐头！”艾瑞克把可卡犬打跑，眼睛直勾勾盯着艾玛，“他把我的猫粮都吃了，连猫草都没剩一根！把他赶出去！“

“你舔了我的嘴。你爱我，干嘛又要赶我走！“

艾瑞克微湿的毛炸起来，“那只是因为我饿死了，而你的嘴闻着和猫粮一个味道！”

可卡犬蹲下来，尾巴一动不动，“所以你不喜欢我？”

“你连一块猫粮都没有留给我！你会变成格林家那种肥狗的！”

艾瑞克一边吼一边扒住自己的饭碗。艾玛把他打开，他又抓住女人的腿，叫唤着讨要食物。

查尔斯的声音从身后传来，“所以我会变成又肥又蠢的格林狗，而你一点都不喜欢我？”

艾瑞克心里说是有一点喜欢你啦，不对，比一点多好多点。但是，正在气头上的饿肚子猫尖叫道：“就是这样！”

香软可口的猫罐头吸引了美短猫全部注意力，躲在角落的可卡犬没有等到预期的道歉和安慰。他的耳朵拖在地上，整只狗像条忧郁的长绒毛巾。

艾玛发现查尔斯不对劲时，已经是第二天早晨。

“乖查理，你为什么不睡在自己窝里？”她抱着可卡犬走进厨房。查尔斯把头藏在对方颈窝，小声呜咽，“艾瑞克不喜欢我，我失恋了。”

艾玛看到鱼形狗粮碗里满满的食物和水，用安慰的力道揉着查尔斯的后背：“你什么都没吃么？来点狗饼干？或者特制火腿？”

狗生里第一次，查尔斯在诱人火腿前偏过头（他以前总是一口吞下小半根，害艾玛担心他会被香肠噎死），“我会变得又肥又蠢。”

艾瑞克在窝里抻懒腰，像往常一样跳进身旁的狗窝。热乎乎的狗形睡垫不见了，冰凉的狗窝让他清醒过来。

美短猫嘟囔着查尔斯的名字。蹲在餐桌旁的查尔斯摆了下尾巴，依旧趴在地上当忧郁长绒毛巾。

艾玛开始打电话咨询宠物狗没有胃口要怎么办，在她“他才不暴饮暴食，他每顿吃的都和别的狗暴饮暴食一样多”的解释声中，艾瑞克迈着腿，挪到水碗前舔舔舔。

忧郁长绒毛巾瞥他一眼，又把头转走。

艾瑞克和往常一样吃剩半碗猫粮，翘着尾巴走到长绒毛巾旁，“你居然不吃饭？”

长绒毛巾很有骨气地不回答。美短猫伸手揉了揉毛巾的背毛，“你生病了吗？你不会真把卫生纸吞了吧？”

可卡犬在对方试图扒开自己嘴巴时愤怒地龇牙，美短猫被突然攻击性十足的室友吓了一跳。

“你干嘛！”艾瑞克给了对方一下，“你昨天吃光我的猫粮，让我浑身都是你的口水，还被艾玛强迫洗澡。你今天还要和我打架是么？”

“走开，艾瑞克！”查尔斯瘪着肚子挪到门口，留下美短猫在餐厅一脸错愕。

艾玛在电话里问：“所以增加运动可以保持食欲正常？”

艾瑞克扒着椅子站起来，一副贵族被贫农冒犯了的口气，“他让我‘走开’，艾玛！他居然让我‘走开’！”

“什么？女朋友？我才不会给他找女朋友，让他结婚生孩子一辈子套牢在琐碎关系里！我当然知道你说的是查理不是我，但我、查尔斯和艾瑞克，谁都不要结婚生孩子！”

女朋友的话题让艾瑞克突然安静下来。他跑到客厅转了圈，在被查尔斯发现他的偷窥行径后慌张地跳进角落的猫厕所。

半小时后，艾瑞克放弃整理洒在地板上的猫砂，在空荡的客厅里继续转着圈。他不应该去在意一条狗想要女朋友的，他又不是那种会发情的麻烦生物。他从来不会有安琪儿那种躁动的感觉，他一直觉得这挺好的，可查尔斯显然也是那种麻烦生物的一种，而且他被他的某个女朋友迷住了。一定是！所以才茶饭不思，以下犯上，对他龇牙咧嘴。

艾瑞克愤怒地低吼，到底是哪个混球唆使查尔斯挑战他的权威的！

他跳上窗台，从十八楼俯视下去，艾玛变成了一个白色的小圆点。他在小白点周围扫来扫去，终于看到站在草坪上的查尔斯。他激动地趴在玻璃上，发现对方又和那条叫汉克的比格猎犬凑到了一起。他回想了下查尔斯每天跟他讲的户外活动，一种奇怪的感觉从内心升起，照亮了愚昧的异性恋世界。

吉诺莎小区E栋18层A户的窗台上，一只棕褐色的美短猫在嘶吼。 

“他才不会结婚生孩子，他在到处找男朋友！男朋友！艾玛你这个大笨蛋！”

汉克在搞什么小动作，弄得查尔斯向后退了好几步。艾瑞克在玻璃上挠出五道划痕。

“艾玛你这个大笨蛋！大笨蛋！”

E栋楼下的白裙子女人用面巾纸捂住鼻子，“该死的花粉，我恨春天！”


	6. 爱情就是连节育手术也挡不住的存在

查尔斯趴在客厅新换的灰色毛毯上啃着新得到的狗咬棒，棕色的毛尾巴在毛毯上刷来刷去。突然，他转过头。餐厅桌下的艾瑞克正在舔爪子。

可卡犬警惕地打量着远处的猫，叼着狗咬棒的嘴时不时动下，发出啧啧声。被盯的美短猫继续专心地舔着爪子，仿佛那就是他的全世界。

一分钟后，可卡犬继续快乐地啃起了狗咬棒，仿佛刚才被监视的感觉不过是幻觉。但其实，这只是聪明的可卡犬从艾玛最近喜欢的黑帮电影里学到了出其不意攻其不备的本领，他咬着嚼着哼哼着，就在敌人以为他真的没发现的时候——

可卡犬转头的速度向闪电一样快！餐桌下的猫躲闪不及被那道闪电击个正着，漂亮的圆眼睛变成慌乱的大圆眼睛，柔顺的背毛都炸了起来。

“你偷窥我！”查尔斯跳了起来。

“胡说！”艾瑞克不自觉地向后缩。

“你想干嘛？”

“我才没有偷窥你！”美短猫跑向通往艾玛卧室的走廊，准备形势不对就钻进艾玛卧室避难。

查尔斯皱眉，“明明有，你是变态。”

变态是个很严重的词！艾瑞克气愤地扶墙站起来，“我只是替艾玛盯着你，免得你又把柜子里的鞋叼进窝，或者随地嘘嘘。”

“随地嘘嘘？小狗才随地嘘嘘！”查尔斯呲牙，“我已经是大狗了。”

艾瑞克嘲笑他，“大狗才不会想一天就吃光狗咬棒，艾玛没有给你买新的，你吃完就没了。”

“有新的，我在购物袋里闻到了！我是病号，病号是有补品的！”查尔斯故意缓慢地挪动身体，一副重伤员姿态。

见风使舵的美短猫立刻说：“我是在替艾玛看你有没有把伤口咬坏，或者乱跑乱跳把伤口撕裂。”

查尔斯用水润的狗狗眼望着他，“真的吗？你关心我？”

“当然，你是我的狗嘛。”美短猫突然被羞涩感击中，软绵绵站在地上，用前爪划着地面。因为姿势的关系，他没发现慢慢逼近的可卡犬，只是自顾自地以混杂了喜爱和嫌弃的声音说着“我很关心你啊你那么笨万一把自己弄死了怎么办狗真的好蠢啊”，直到查尔斯向前一步把他扑倒在地，并在挣扎中被可卡犬叼住了耳朵。

“胡说，你这个叛徒，把我骗出去被母狗骚扰，被艾玛送去给猎狗狂魔折磨，我已经是不完整的了！你还我青春还我激情还我爱情！还我还我还我！”

上半身被可卡犬的前爪牢牢压在地上，美短猫在可卡犬的吼叫中凄惨地喊：“我出门你跟着做什么！谁让你跟着我的！”

“你一边往外跑一边尖叫‘艾玛是蠢货，我不要和蠢货过日子’，你万一不回来了怎么办！我不要单独和一条蠢货人住在一起！”查尔斯发出可怜的呜咽声，“艾玛欺负我怎么办！”

“人论‘只’，不论‘条’。”艾瑞克有气无力地说。

“我不要单独和一只蠢货人住在一起。”查尔斯含着艾瑞克的耳朵含糊地说，“不管怎样，都是你害了我。我恨死你了。“他埋怨地咬着猫耳朵，尾巴在身后缓慢摆动。

“我不认识那条蠢贵妇，她一定是汉克派来考验你的。”艾瑞克认命般侧着头，感觉自己的耳朵被狗口水弄的湿漉漉的。

“汉克才不会那么做。”

查尔斯肯定的语气刺伤了美短猫，上一秒还觉得湿耳朵也不错的猫奋力挣扎，“一定是他干的！他早就看你不顺眼了！我见到他和隔壁的哈士奇罗根咬耳朵，他们一定想欺负你好报复我！可恶的狗！“

猫身上的可卡犬被激动的猫搞得趴姿不稳。美短猫尖叫着“和罗根势不两立”，愤怒挥舞地秃爪子不小心扫过可卡犬下腹的伤口。

查尔斯哀嚎一声，“你弄疼我了！不许动！”

艾瑞克的头在狗爪和瓷砖之间卡着，漂亮的猫脸被挤成奇怪的形状，“晃开窝！”

查尔斯慢慢躺在地上，“完蛋了，我要死了。肚子好痛。”

“坚持住，我会找罗根报仇的！”艾瑞克在狗爪和瓷砖间发誓，睁不开的眼睛透出充满信念的光芒。

“不是罗根，是你干的。笨猫！”查尔斯像以往艾瑞克打他那样打着对方的头，心灵和肉体上的疼痛让他忘记了一条狗像猫一样动作有多奇怪。他凭习惯做着他最舒服的姿势，并伤心地哭喊着：“要不是你我也不会他们嘲笑，我再也不要学你叫学你卷尾巴跳沙发舔爪子了！蠢透了，我学会了你也不爱我，还和艾玛一起嘲笑我！我不爱你们，我要出去流浪，我要探索新世界！”

从某种意义上，查尔斯还真是个好学生。他把艾瑞克教他的东西学了个十成十，还无师自通地吼出了艾瑞克每天在心里吼叫一万遍的宣言——

“我要抛弃你们，我要去征服新世界！”

那一刻，艾瑞克透过了猫猫狗狗的俗世肉体，看到了一个和他一样的灵魂。他在查尔斯连续的重拳攻击下躲闪着，趁着对方不注意地时候将他的挥舞着的爪子扑在身下，快乐地摆了摆尾巴——就像查尔斯每天常干的那样。

查尔斯侧躺在地上，愤怒地要求对方放开自己。他沉浸在痛苦的漩涡里自暴自弃着，直到鼻子有了湿热柔软的触感才停下来。

可卡犬慌乱地看着美短猫又舔了自己一下。

“电视里说要闭眼睛。”美短猫要求道。

可卡犬羞耻地挪动着身体，扬了扬头说：“可我的嘴巴在这里。”

美短猫恼羞成怒，一把按住动来动去的狗狗，“不许动了！把眼睛闭紧！不然我就不舔了！”

查尔斯飞快地闭上眼睛，一动不动地躺平。

艾瑞克反倒害羞起来，蹲在对方身旁左看看右看看就是不敢下嘴。查尔斯开始不耐烦地摇晃，“你在干吗？你又不爱我了吗？我好受伤啊，我要死了。”

美短猫一眼看穿可卡犬的诡计，但还是急匆匆地舔了舔对方的嘴巴。

艾玛居然还给查尔斯买的奶味狗咬棒……艾瑞克迅速把新发现存入嘲笑查尔斯话题库。

被蒙在鼓里的可卡犬沉浸在美梦成真的喜悦里，他的尾巴大力扫刷着地面，用狗狗眼挤出真诚又苦恼的表情。“其实我的伤口又痛又痒，我自己舔不到好难受。”

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克威胁道。

“真的好痛啊，艾瑞克。我还不到一岁呢，好难受。”

“你的个头比我还要大一圈呢。”

“就是痛嘛。你不爱我了吗？难过，伤心，我要死了！”

美短猫沉默了。

五分钟后，艾玛站在走廊里尖叫，“艾瑞克！查尔斯！你们在干吗！！！”

被叫到的美短猫吓得高高跳起，“我没有在舔他！”

可卡犬飞快地站起来，“他有！他有！”

恼羞成怒的美短猫给了可卡犬一拳，却被后者扑倒在地，被迫接受亲昵的舔咬。他摇晃着脑袋，试图把耳朵从对方嘴里拯救出来，“你就不能放过我的耳朵！”

“唔，”可卡犬含着耳朵思考一秒，坚决地说：“不能。不过你也可以咬我的，口感真的很好。”

艾玛一边用拖布杆分开她纠缠在一起的宠物，一边拨打宠物医院的电话，“我家狗做完手术后更兴奋了，而且我家猫也有点不对劲。”

她看着隔着拖布杆舔舔咬咬的猫狗，苦恼地说：“见过做完手术还会咬来咬去的宠物吗？我这儿有一对，你要看看吗？”

“我们要被送去医院了！”艾瑞克后撤一步。

“你怕吗？”查尔斯紧张地说。

“不怕。”

“真的？”

“当然了，笨蛋！”

“为什么？”

“因为绝育手术挡不住爱情……这种废话一定要说出来吗！”

“嘤，好感动。”

美短猫伸出前爪把凑近的可卡犬推远，“感动就感动，不要动手动脚。”

“那换你动手动脚好了。”可卡犬害羞地说。

“关键时刻，你就不能矜持点嘛笨狗！再这样我们要被送去医院了！”

“那你趴在我身上干吗？”

“我这是友好的表现。”

“艾玛拎着宠物箱过来了，好可怕！”

“查尔斯，还记得猎狗狂魔计划B吗？”

“你真的想？”

那一晚，吉诺莎小区E栋18层A户主人家的宠物死死躲在沙发底下，任美丽的主人怎样威胁都不肯露面。这对日后在吉诺莎小区宠物界赫赫有名的情侣就这样度过了他们确认交往的第一晚，第二晚，以及沙发被移走前的第三天早上。好在，他们的主人被二者“敌退我进，敌来我钻”的高深战略折服（艾瑞克语），自愿放弃了送他们去宠物医院的邪恶计划（还是艾瑞克语），不过后来被抱去做宠物心理检查就是另外一回事了。

但身体检查也好，心理检查也罢，查尔斯一边蹭着恋人的头一边想，能一直在一起就什么都不怕。

毕竟，爱情什么都不怕。

 

 

-END-


	7. 番外：关于猫万犬查不得不说的几件小事

1.

 

在艾瑞克眼里，查尔斯实在是太活跃了。他始终搞不懂追尾巴和叼飞盘的乐趣，就像查尔斯对毛线球一脸费解一样。

2.

艾瑞克可以自由地在客厅、厨房、卧室里穿梭，除了浴室。于是，当查尔斯莫名其妙惹怒了艾瑞克的日子，浴室就是他的应急避难地。后来他们搬去了有花园、喷泉和游泳池的大房子，查尔斯的应急避难地就变得更多了。（猫万怕水）

3.

据说狗狗最开始是作为庭院守护者存在的，但艾玛觉得她家的猫比狗会看家。

4.

艾瑞克会把查尔斯甩着小尾巴叼出去的各种玩具都叼回来，直到他发现这些玩具都是叼去给流浪小动物玩的。

其实比起玩具，流浪小动物更喜欢艾瑞克从狗洞里扔出来的猫罐头。

艾玛对院门口聚集的松鼠和麻雀非常不满，她发誓她看到一只浣熊和她家宠物躺在太阳椅上晒太阳。

5.

艾玛发现艾瑞克把对肖的敌意传给了查尔斯。她可怜的男朋友肖成了查尔斯狗生中咬的第一个（唯一一个）人。

6.

艾玛发现自己习惯了一推门看到艾瑞克和查尔斯蹲在餐椅上盯着她的日子。

艾瑞克和查尔斯决定在对艾玛的训练（沟通）上给予多一些耐心。

7.

在艾玛卧室不锁门的夜晚，艾瑞克每隔4小时就会跳上床确认艾玛是否还喘气儿。在艾玛卧室锁门的夜晚，艾瑞克会在每次睡醒时游说查尔斯去挠卧室的门。

查尔斯蛮焦虑的。

8.

艾瑞克能为了一股味道，冲到一个街区之外的公园里和野猫打架。查尔斯就只会讲道理，讲道理，直讲到附近的野狗都觉得查尔斯好厉害，是他们的头儿。

刚打完架的艾瑞克会遇到公园里的野狗。狗都很嫉妒他能和查尔斯住一起，毕竟那么好的查尔斯（野狗语）能喜欢猫毛乱翘的恶霸猫（野狗语）是件很拉仇恨的事情。就像温柔总裁爱上保洁小太妹那么可恶。

9.

查尔斯喜欢给艾瑞克舔毛。

艾瑞克不喜欢，他还在为野狗的话生气。

10.

当初搬家的时候，比格犬汉克和哈士奇罗根都很舍不得他们。艾瑞克狠狠的笑话了他们，然后在走之前抓了两只老鼠扔在了他们房前。整个小区的业主都沸腾了。物业服务公司组织了一个月的卫生维护。

艾玛因为这个晚搬了两个月，拿到了可观的赔偿金。

艾瑞克至今都不肯说那老鼠是哪来的。

（猫会给自己喜欢的人/兽捉食物）

11.

查尔斯做梦掉进了爱丽丝洞，洞里有一只柴郡猫飘在半空中追问他是喜欢柴郡猫还是艾瑞克。他一边大喊“艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克”，一边夺命狂奔，然后柴郡猫旁边就飘着一只艾瑞克，追在他后面喊“扰朕清眠者斩立决”。

梦太诡异了，以至于查尔斯都不好意思同艾瑞克说。

12.

艾瑞克吃过隔壁贵宾犬莫瑞亚的醋。他吃醋的表现非比常猫，每天蹲在两家人共有的围墙上，像狙击手一样俯视院子里的莫瑞亚吃喝玩睡，直盯得莫瑞亚的男朋友蹲在墙边狂嚎，盯到查尔斯哀怨地以为艾瑞克移情别恋。

嘁。他才看不上别的狗。

13.

艾玛有段时间给查尔斯留了长耳朵，卷卷长长的像是浪漫的贵族中分卷发。可惜那是个很炎热的夏天，查尔斯和艾瑞克都很不喜欢。

14.

艾玛学网上视频的样子给两只做了冰球，盛在玻璃盘子里放在客厅中央供两只消暑。她蹲在最佳位置，调好手机摄像，拍到艾瑞克绕着盘子左右转三圈，用力朝冰球一推，查尔斯就追着在地砖上滑行的冰球从手机的画面里消失了。

15.

不知道为什么，肖觉得把查尔斯装在狗狗轮椅里是一个好主意。从外面回来的艾瑞克看着院子里的轮椅查尔斯惊呆三秒钟，然后手法灵巧地把扣在查尔斯胸前的搭扣解开了。就像他以前给查尔斯解伊丽莎白圈那么轻松。

这之后，两只对肖的敌意从内部矛盾上升到了不共戴天的程度。

艾玛开始考虑换个男朋友了。

16.

陪艾玛看太多电视的后果是，查尔斯组织了一个科学知识兴趣小组，据说小区最远端的陆地龟都加入了。每个星期三下午都能看到陆地龟乔治慢吞吞地爬，等到和小组聚集地就差一个房子的时候被下班的主人捉住带回家。

后来，小组聚集地就跑到乔治家附近了。

17.

艾瑞克会带着附近的野猫对兴趣小组搞破坏，在抓破了查尔斯最心爱的塑料球之后，他乖乖地加入了兴趣小组，和查尔斯的粉丝们一起听查尔斯讲怎样吃宠物粮才能达到最佳吸收效果。

艾瑞克纠结了好久，决定不披露查尔斯小时候想把肉香肠藏在壁橱后面的糗样。

18．

艾瑞克讨厌每天朝院子扔报纸的单车小屁孩，他觉得兴高采烈叼报纸的查尔斯蠢爆了。

19.

和艾玛遛弯时，每当路过的人用希冀欢喜的眼神望向他们时，查尔斯都是温柔可亲的，艾瑞克都是呆滞崩溃的。

20.

查尔斯喜欢看艾瑞克对院子里的甲虫耀武扬威。

艾瑞克喜欢看查尔斯。


End file.
